My Beloved Anonym
by zaito
Summary: Rin dilupakan saat hari ultahnya, saat itulah Len datang dengan senyum. fic abal sepanjang masa  RnR please.


My Beloved Anonym

* * *

><p>Open Note<p>

Author : hehehe, ini story ketiga! Kedua kalinya saya pakai pairing Len-Rin…

Rin :Author, alasannya apa sih? Kan, kemarin di "ikite no Kakera" udah pake Rin-Len?

Author :alasan? Soalnya aku suka Len!

Len :gara-gara?(agak penasaran)

Author :soalnya kamu shota-shota gitu, imut tp, keren!(mejeng sambil nyogohin posternya Len)

Len :…sho, sho, sho, sho, shota?(sweatdrop)

Rin :aku?aku?

Author :kamu….? Nggak ada. Oh, iya soalnya kamu pairingnya Len….dah, cuma itu

Rin :!(shock)

Len :turn on the mechine!

Rin :ichi, ni,….san

Len :ROAD ROLLER!

Rin :GOOOOOOOOOO!

Author : WhatTheHeaven?

bgm :brum..brum… *scream*…Duak Buk Duk Gubrak

Len :fuh, lega deh

Rin :oh iya, silakan menikmati!

Len :"My Beloved Anonym"!

Rin :GOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Pagi ini, aku Rin Kagamine mendapat sebuah kejutan besar. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang keenam belas aku mendapat hadiah langsung dari tuhan, yaitu…

CINTA!

Yoroshiku! Minna! Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku Rin Kagamine. Hari ini ultahku yang keenam belas. Oh, iya! Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Ayahku, Leon meninggal waktu aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku sekarang tinggal bertiga dengan ibuku, Lily(40) dan kakakku, Rinto(20).

.

'PIP PIP PIP PIP', suara alarm jam membangunkanku. Aku segera pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar dan merapikan rambutku. Aku teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelahiranku yang keenam belas.

"Wah, ultahku bakal gimana ya? Hmm, pesta bareng Neru, kencan sama Kaito atau ditraktir Rinto? Wah, nggak bisa nentuin!" kataku girang sambil merapikan rambutku. Tiba-tiba, pintu lemari tua yang ada di kamarku terbuka. Ternyata Rinto! Dia menguping dan segera membalas kata-kataku.

"Mohon maaf! Aku nggak bisa! Aku ada meeting di kantor! Dan mungkin besok aku baru di rumah!"

Sialan! Padahal dia janji mau beliin sweets rasa jeruk yang harganya 20.000 yen! Apa boleh buat, aku akan mencoba "membujuk" kakakku yang satu itu.

"…., Kenapa? Padahal, aku terus menunggu hari ini…memang nggak bisa dibatalkan?" kataku lirih dengan puppy eyes. Tapi rupanya itu belum mempan, akupun mencoba mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, tapi Rinto malah bilang begini,

"Jangan berakting Rin! Kau mau aku meneraktirmu lagi, kan?" Sialan! dia ingat kejadian tahun lalu! Saat itu aku juga berakting seperti ini, karena dia mau pergi study tur saat ultahku. Walaupun ketahuan, aku masih bisa marah padanya, kok! Akupun berteriak padanya,

"Kenapa? Kau bukannya sudah janji, bodoh! BaKagamine Rinto!" Aku melempar semua jeruk koleksiku yang diimpor langsung dari indonesia, jeruk yang kulempar disebut jeruk bali. Aku mendorong keluar Aho-Rinto dari kamarku. Dari dalam aku berteriak keras,

"Pulangnya belikan aku DVD anime yang harganya 50.000 yen!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" katanya seakan tak punya uang. Akupun membalas kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kau punya uang banyak! Buktinya, di dalam saku jasmu ada 10 lembar uang 10.000 yen!" Dia tercengang mendengar kata-kataku dan ngeloyor pergi. Dari balik pintu aku melihat dia memasukkan 10 lembar uang 10.000 yen miliknya kedalam dompetnya.

" Cih, dasar kikir!" kataku. Aku kembali merapikan rambutku dan melepaskan piyamaku. Seragam yang ada di laci paling bawah kukenakan dengan segera. Kuambil tas berwarna oranye yang Kaito berikan padaku tahun lalu. Lalu, kukenakan pita putih pemberian ayah. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Rinto yang melihatku segera memakan sarapannya dan buru-buru pergi. Ibu membiarkannya pergi dan menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir kesayanganku.

"Ini tehmu!" kata ibu sambil memberikan teh padaku. Aku hanya diam dan meminum tehku. Dia hanya menatapku. Tak lama dia berkata,

"Maaf ya, hari ini ibu menemani anak kelas khusus ke field study" aku kaget dan shock.

"Berarti aku sendirian malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Nggak, kok! Kebetulan hari ini, tepatnya malam ini anak dari almarhum adik laki-laki ayah yang seminggu lalu meninggal, akan tinggal dirumah kita!" katanya girang.

"Terus siapa orphan itu? Akukan nggak pernah bertemu dengannya! Tahu adik laki-laki ayah saja tidak!" kataku sambil merengut.

"Yah, ibu juga tidak tahu. Tapi, setahu ibu, dia laki-laki seumuranmu!" katanya santai. Ibu hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Dari jauh dia berkata,

"Ibu pulang 2 hari lagi! Ditunggu, loh!" Aku tahu ibu dan Rinto sangat sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya tapi, kenapa juga semuanya harus dilakukan saat ultahku? Wah, tuhan nggak adil! Lebih baik aku ke sekolah dan mencari orang yang mau meluangkan waktu mereka buatku.

"Ting Tong" bunyi bel rumah kami menyeruak kedalam telingaku. Aku segera membukakan pintu, sebelum bel rumah kami-yang sangat berisik- berbunyi lagi.

"Iya, iya! Akan dibukakan!" kataku kesal. Saat kubuka pintu, lelaki yang mirip dengan ayah tersenyum ramah padaku dan bertanya,

"Ini kediaman Kagamine?" dia ramah sekali! Aku rasa wajahku sedikit merona melihatnya. Dia membawa koper besar dan memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Rupanya dia pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Namamu siapa? Silakan masuk! Sekolah mulai setengah jam lagi, kok!"Aku berusaha ramah padanya. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku Len Kagamine" katanya dengan nada halus. Wah! Sialan! Dia keren banget! Mukaku mulai merona karena melihatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan masuk mengikuti arahanku. Kubawa dia ke kamar kosong yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Dia mulai membereskan kamarnya. Dalam 10 menit saja, dia sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Len itu ramah, baik, lembut, ganteng, serius, keren, dan lain lain, deh! Beda sekali dengan kepribadianku yang kasar, moody, dan konyol. Lalu, mukaku yang nggak terlalu cantik.

Kamipun berangkat setelah Len selesai sarapan. Aku menatapnya tajam dan bertanya padanya,

"Len, bukannya kamu datang malam ini?". Dengan santainya dia menjawab pertanyaanku,

"Hahaha, harusnya sih gitu, tapi ibumu memintaku untuk datang pagi untuk menemanimu!". Aku tak menjawab perkataannya. Aku terus menatap wajahnya sampai aku berkata,

"Makin dilihat memang mirip…"

"Eh?" dia tercengang mendengar kata-kataku. Wajahku merona gara-gara keceplosan.

"Ma, maksudku, kita mirip!" aku berusaha menjelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh." Katanya.

Hegh! Mukaku terus memerah karena malu. Susah-susah kujelaskan, balasannya cuma satu kata : "Oh." Memalukan! Akupun lari cepat meninggalkannya. Dia mengejarku dan berkata,

"Ada apa? Kok lari, Rin?" Sial! Padahal ini kecepatan maksimumku tapi, dia bisa mengejarnya dengan mudah!

"Aku ada urusan sama temen-temenku buat bahas ultahku! DULUAN! Len!" aku langsung asal jawab. Aku nggak tahan sama dia terus! Pasti mukaku bakal memerah gara-gara malu! HUWAAA~! Tuhan tidak adil!(/_\;) hiks!

Bahkan di ultahku aku tak dibiarkan membentuk image yang bagus didepan cowok yang super ganteng dan keren. Tuhan! Aku salah apa? Memang sih, 16 tahun ini kuisi dengan keegoisan tapi, ayolah! Kesan pertama itu penting! Akh~!

DUAK!

"Aduduh!" aku menabrak seseorang. Sakit banget. Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang dingin jatuh keatas kepalaku. Wakh! Kaito!

Dia, hehehe… Sebenarnya dia gebetanku. Kami dekat sejak masuk SMA. Tapi, dia itu lemot jadi nggak sadar kalau aku pdkt sama dia.

"Ka, Kaito…, maaf ya!" kataku sambil membersihkan es krim yang jatuh diatas kepalaku. Aku menatap wajahnya berharap dia mau memaafkanku. Wah, wajahnya ganteng BANGET! 10 kali lebih ganteng dibanding Len. Tapi, kalian harus tahu! Dia agak over sama yang namanya es krim! Cintanya sama es krim itu dan cintanya sama cewek yang disukainya itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tunggu aja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ES KRIMKU~~~~!" dia berteriak dan tahu nggak? Dia nangis! Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa aku bisa suka sama cowok bermental anak 5 tahun ini. Aku segera mengganti topik. Tentu topik yang kupilih itu tentang ulang tahunku.

"Ka, Kaito! tahu nggak ini hari apa?"

"Rabu, eh, atau minggu (kalo minggu kamu nggak kesekolah, bodoh!), ya?" Hegh! Dasar cowok bermental anak berumur 5 tahun! Ultah gebetannya sendiri lupa! Sudahlah, dia nggak bisa kuharapkan! Memang cuma sahabatku yang ingat ultahku! Itu dia Neru! 50 meter dari sini, aku berlari meninggalkan Kaito dan menyergap Neru.

"Neru! Hari ini hari apa?" kataku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Dia langsung marah-marah padaku dan menjawab dengan kesal.

"Selasa! Huh, memang ada apa sih? Oh iya, Rin! Lihat-lihat dong! Gara-gara kaget, hp-ku jatuh, tahu!" What The Hell? Tuhan benar-benar dendam padaku. Bahkan temanku-yang paling baik-pun melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

"Kau benar-benar yakin? Nggak bercanda, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Jelas nggak! Ah~! Aku piket hari ini, duluan!" jawabnya. Dia berlari meninggalkanku.

Sial! Aku pingin bolos saja! Tak ada gunanya aku ke sekolah hari ini! Tak ada yang mengingat ultahku! Aku berlari kearah bekery langgananku, berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahunku walaupun hanya sendirian. Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah aku menangis. Langkah kakiku berat. Beberapa kali aku menghapus air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Akupun kembali berlari.

Tak kusangka aku terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam got! Untungnya gotnya nggak terlalu dalam tapi, bajuku basah semua.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kuduga. Ada orang yang mengejarku sampai sini. Dia menyodorkan sapu tangan padaku dan bertanya,

"Rin, kamu nggak apa?". Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan dia adalah… Len! Air mataku mengalir lebih deras. Perasaanku campur aduk antara malu, senang, dan kesal. Akupun memeluknya.

"Naiklah!". Dia menggendongku. Aku memeluknya erat. Dia membawaku pulang kerumah dan menyuruhku ganti baju begitu sampai. Aku naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar. Kulihat cermin yang ada di sudut ruangan. Air mataku sudah tak tampak lagi. Tapi mukaku masih sungut. Aku masih kesal. Tak lama kemudian Len memanggilku,

"Rin! Turunlah!" aku segera turun dan masuk ke ruang makan. Lampu yang tak dinyalakan membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita. Hanya ada 16 lilin yang menyala diatas kue tart dengan krim berwarna oranye. Dia membawa gitar lama ayah dan menyanyikan lagu hits YUI yang berjudul "Happy Birthday to you you". Aku menangis, terharu akan sikapnya.

"Hoi, tiuplah! Aku akan nyanyi mengiringi!" katanya. Rupanya dia benar-benar bernyanyi.

"Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? ?OK?

Odorakasete… gomen

Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta

Rousoku no hi wo keshite

Kanpai shimasho…. omedetou!

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you? Itsumo arigatou!

Happy Birthday to you you

Happy Birthday to you you

Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? ?OK?"

(author note: lagunya lumayan, kalo suka donlot aj! Kalo nemu yg versi vocaloid, bilang-bilang ke saya ya!)

Dia tetap bernyanyi sampai aku mau meniup lilinnya.

"fuh"

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Kami berdua tak bisa melihat karena ruangannya jadi sangat gelap.

"Aku nyalakan lampunya dulu" kataku. Tiba-tiba, Len menggenggam tanganku.

"Len?" tanyaku.

Dia menarik tanganku dan…

"chu"

Dia menciumku! Bukan kecupan ke kening atau pipi lagi. Ini bibir lawan bibir! Tentu saja wajahku memerah dan aku deg-degan! Aku bersyukur karena lampunya dimatikan. Diapun menghidupkan lampunya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dari balik pintu. Tapi bagiku senyuman itu sebuah evil smile yang super-duper pervert. Akupun melihat cermin yang ada di dompetku, mencoba menebak seberapa merahnya wajahku. Wajahku memerah, sangat merah. Dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang.

"!" aku berteriak kencang sampai bergema di ruang makan. Aku lari ke kamarku dan membaca buku yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku membaca poem yang dihadiahkan ayah waktu kecil. Dari dulu aku benci puisi jadi mungkin aku baru menyentuh buku itu sekarang. Di halaman pertama ada puisi yang menggetarkan hatiku dan mengingatkanku pada kesan pertamaku pada Len.

"Kau begitu berbeda

Kau adalah kebalikan dari diriku yang hina ini

Seperti melihat cermin, kau adalah bayanganku

Cermin yang membuat hal buruk menjadi baik

Cermin yang membuat sisi kiri menjadi sisi kanan

Cermin yang membuat aku menjadi kau

Refleksi diriku adalah kau dan

Refleksimu adalah aku

Cermin yang menghubungkan semua hal yang berlawanan

Bulan dan Matahari

Pagi dan Malam

Benci dan Cinta

Kau dan Aku

You're My Reflection.

My Beloved Anonym…"

kubaca perlahan dan kudengar jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Masa' sih, aku jadi suka sama Len! Memang dari awal aku tertarik padanya tapi,…

"DEG DEG DEG" debaran jantungku masih saja menyeruak dan bergema di kamarku. Kalimat terakhir yang ada dipuisi itu kubaca lirih,

"My Beloved Anonym?".

"Rin?" panggil Len. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamarku. Aku langsung kaget dan tetap memegang poem itu.

"Maaf, telah menciummu… Nah, sekarang giliranmu minta maaf…" katanya.

"Eh? Giliranku? Kenapa?" Aku langsung bertanya balik padanya.

Wajah Len memerah. Diapun menutup wajahnya.

"Kuberi tahu tapi, tutuplah matamu!" jawabnya sambil menutupi wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya mendekat tapi, tak tahu kearah mana. Bibirnya menyentuh telingaku.

"Minta maaf kerena…"

"Karena?"

"Minta maaf kerena kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu".

**.fin.**

* * *

><p>End Note<p>

Gyaaa! Abal! Terutama bagian Happy Birthday to you you…=_=" abal banget…. Penutupannyapun abal. Fic ini terlalu abal…. abal… abal… abal… abal…, Ah sudahlah! Nggak boleh bersedih! (itu sedih?)

Nah akhir kata….

"Aku minta review!~XDDDDD puriisu~~"

hontou ni arigato.


End file.
